


Puddles

by Koschei_Oakdown



Category: Green Lantern - All Media Types
Genre: Cold Weather, Fights, Green Lantern Sinestro, Hero Worship, Hypothermia, Insults, M/M, Mud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-20 23:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21064814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koschei_Oakdown/pseuds/Koschei_Oakdown
Summary: A ridiculous fight in some muddy puddles turns serious when Hal catches a little touch of hypothermia.





	Puddles

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to DC Comics

The wind howled and Hal shuddered, huddled over as he trudged through the filthy puddles underfoot. It wasn't that he was afraid of the sound or anything, he was just freezing. This wind wouldn't let up.

Beside him, as usual, was Sinestro who looked totally unconcerned by the wind. No doubt he had some biological trait that made him impervious to the cold. Something like that. Hal wouldn't be surprised. Sinestro was amazing. Of course he was immune to the weather. Why wouldn't he be?

Even though it was probably stupid to think he'd be heard over the wind, Hal was dying to ask after Sinestro's biology and know everything he could. It wasn't creepy, was it? He was just curious…

A gust of wind, stronger than the rest, bowled Hal over and into Sinestro. There was a splash of water as Sinestro fell into one of the puddles around them.

Horrified, Hal stumbled backwards but he at least didn't fall over. "I'm so sorry," he said quickly to Sinestro then wished it had been him that had fallen in the puddle. Sinestro looked to be at the height of irritation.

Soaked in muddy water, Sinestro stood up and his movements were all stiff like he was very carefully restraining his muscles from doing something he'd regret. "You are an idiot," he exploded at Hal then he shoved Hal back with an incredible amount of force. It was like Sinestro was the wind now.

Unable to even think about countering that shove, Hal slipped over and fell into a puddle of his own. The water was as cold as ice and it bit into his skin almost like he was being burned by it. When the wind battered against him once more, he gasped because it seemed so much colder than it had been before.

"That was - That was uncalled for." Hal was shivering but he got to his feet anyway and glared at Sinestro. "I told you I was sorry." And he'd really meant it. He knew Sinestro hated mud.

"Your incredible lack of balance is uncalled for," Sinestro sniped back. "Is it so difficult for you to stand upright?" Filthy water dripped off him but he didn't look anything other than disgusted and annoyed. How was he not cold? His biology was really amazing. It was too bad Hal had lost all interest.

"I got knocked over by the wind!" Hal defended himself and now he was getting annoyed too. Sinestro was being totally unreasonable. "Then you pushed me over! I'd like to see you try standing upright when someone pushes you over."

Just to add some proper weight to his retort, Hal shoved back at Sinestro. And maybe he was getting revenge because it was definitely satisfying when Sinestro splashed into another puddle.

Growling his anger, Sinestro slicked back the wet hair from his eyes and then he sprang at Hal. This time, both of them fell in a puddle and they each grappled to shove the other into the gross water. If Hal hadn't been so cold, he probably would've enjoyed it at least a little. Who wouldn't want Sinestro on top of them?

Unable to survive another minute in the icy water, Hal managed to shove Sinestro off him though it was with some difficulty. Then he slapped his hand against the water to try and splash Sinestro. It failed spectacularly. The wind picked up the water and threw it all back in Hal's face. He spluttered and Sinestro laughed unkindly.

Cheeks flushed, with either cold or embarrassment, Hal slammed the back of Sinestro's head into the water, thereby ruining his perfect hair even more. It would most likely take some time to fix it. Unless Sinestro's hair had special rejuvenating properties and could just fix itself. Now that would be another level of impossible perfection.

It was so cold and Hal's teeth were chattering. His fingers, still holding Sinestro's head down, felt like blocks of ice. And the wind was just making everything much worse.

The muscles holding Hal up gave out and he fell sideways to crash into the water. He hardly had the energy to shiver anymore. Everything hurt.

"Jordan?" It was like the voice of an angel. Not that Hal knew what angels sounded like. But he figured it was something like that, all foreign and alien sounding and also overwhelmingly gorgeous.

A groan escaped Hal's lips as he tried to respond, knew he had to, but he was so tired. And cold. "Cold…" he murmured that last word aloud. A split second later, warmth flooded his body, melting away all the ice and putting feeling back into his limbs. It felt so good.

The ground fell away so there was no more water around Hal and he yelped in surprise, eyes flying open. When had they even closed?

Though Hal was set on his feet, he couldn't stand and he had to lean all his weight against Sinestro. He didn't mind. The wind pressed against him, trying to force him away but Hal refused to move. It wasn't cold, just a nuisance.

"Are you going to explain to me why you did not use your ring to protect yourself from the elements?" Sinestro asked him and his voice was as icy as the water had been.

Confused, Hal stared at him. Then his mouth dropped open and he felt incredibly stupid. So that was why Sinestro hadn't been cold. It all made sense now.

"I forgot I could do that," Hal confessed sheepishly. "But, hey, I wouldn't want to waste ring power on something as unimportant as being warm." He shrugged. Sinestro was always going on about efficient power use, he'd understand that reasoning.

Sinestro's nostrils flared. He did not understand. "Your life is important," he snapped and then he fixed Hal with a steely gaze. "If you ever 'forget' again, I will ensure that you never come with me on another mission. Not ever. Do you understand me, Jordan?" His eyes were bright specks of fire upon an otherwise dark pool.

"Yeah, sure," Hal accepted breezily. He didn't see what the big deal was. "I understand that you were totally worried about me." Smiling at the thought, he nudged Sinestro's shoulder with his hand.

Apparently not in the mood to be played with, Sinestro snatched that hand from his shoulder and shoved it back in Hal's direction. "We are returning to Oa. Now. I want to ensure you are not suffering any lasting effects of hypothermia. And perhaps you could get yourself a brain while you are there."

"If I only had a brain…" Hal hummed to himself then said, "But I'm fine. Really. I want to finish the mission." Well, no, he wasn't fine. His legs felt weak and shaky and the rest of him wasn't much better. But Sinestro wouldn't know that.

The narrowed eyes Sinestro was giving him told another story. Yeah, Sinestro had totally caught on to the fact that Hal was stretching the truth a little.

"Let's go," Sinestro ordered and he grasped Hal's elbow to pull him into the sky. There wasn't much choice other than to follow him unless Hal wanted to be without Sinestro. And he'd never want that.


End file.
